


Bonded

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Love isnt impossible to find in war





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hi! I have a request where a nurse and George luz become really close throughout the rough times during the war ❤️❤️ - anon

You signed up as a nurse as soon as you could when you heard about the war, your parents had been distraught that you were going to head out to Europe of the Pacific to help the men who fought but you were determined to do it. After a few weeks you received a letter telling you to report to Camp Toccoa in Georgia where you would receive training until you were shipped out to god knows where.

Most of the days were spent in lectures and practicing bandaging techniques and how to treat wounds, it was hard to pay attention under the beating Georgian heat but you forced yourself to focus - it could save a soldier’s life in the field.

Every now and then the medics from the various companies stationed at the camp would come in and do some training, sitting in the lectures with you or getting partnered with one of the nurses whilst you gave them a crash course in all the stuff you had learned that week. You often got paired with E Company’s medics, Roe and Spina, they were nice guys and from what you heard their company was one of the best.

The other nurses were fun to get along with, when you got weekend passes you would all go down to the local bars and ward off the attempts of the men trying to get under your skirts. Easy company rarely got weekend passes so you never saw much of them, but when they did they were the loudest in the bar.

—

The invasions had started last night, the nurses were being shipped in along with the men and so far it had been hell. You had been separated from the rest of the nurses and you were lost somewhere in Normandy, you knew where you were supposed to be headed but it hadn’t been part of your job to study any maps so you had no clue if you were headed in the right direction.

Your heart stopped whenever you heard voices, you hadn’t come across any germans yet but you had encountered a few paratroopers who were too injured to save. It was your job to save these men but you were powerless, up ahead you saw a shadow and dropped down to the ground as best as you could but it seemed they had spotted you too.

“Flash,” came a whisper.

You paused for a moment, you knew the reply, you did, but you had no idea, “I don’t know the answer,” you whispered back.

The man hesitantly came forward and relaxed when he saw it was you, “What are you doing here?” he asked, eyeing the cross on your uniform, “Shouldn’t you be with the nurses?”

“I got seperated, do you know where St. Mere Eglise is?” you asked.

The man nodded, “Yeah that’s where I’m headed.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god,” the two of you began to walk together through the night.

“I’m George Luz, by the way.”

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

The two of you talked quietly with each other as you walked, often times you had to hold back laughter that would give away your position after he cracked a joke, you were glad that you had found him.

—

After you reconnected with the nurses you were whisked away to help with all the wounded men, your days were a mess of bloody bandages and gunshot wounds. You and the girls would always be close behind the men setting up an aid station wherever you could, you followed them as they took villages as they advanced through Normandy.

Everyone got shipped back to England but you were still mostly confined to the hospital doing health checkups on the men and treating those who had been taken off the line for more serious injuries. You had managed to get someone to cover your shift so you were out down at one of the bars for a chance to finally relax.

You were sat at the bar watching the men nearby take part in a game of darts, it was obvious that two of them were being hustled by the blonde and the man tha looked familiar but you couldn’t place. The four men bet again and the tall ginger took his shot at the dartboard getting a good score, the shorter man turned around to grab his beer from the side when he noticed you and his face lit up. “Hey, I know you! You were that nurse who was lost on D-day.”

“George!” you finally placed him, “Good to see you’re still alive.”

He laughed, “They need to try harder to kill me,” he threw his arm over your shoulder, “Where are your friends,” he noticed you were sat alone.

You pointed to where your friend was currently flirting with some guy on the other side of the room, “You can stay with us, be my good luck charm,” he smirked at you and you stepped over to the dart game with him where it was now the blonde man’s turn.

The blonde lined up his shot and it took all you had not to start laughing at what you knew was about to happen, “Hey, lieutenant, you gonna shoot lefty all night?” George asked with a wide grin and the other two groaned.

“George Luz, what would I do without George Luz,” the blonde then aimed with his right hand and hit the bull’s eyes.

“Boop!” George exclaimed and you laughed at the whole situation.

You stayed with him and his friends for the rest of the evening, getting to know them all a bit better. There was Buck, Toye and the ginger was a replacement by the name of Babe. They were all friendly guys but you spent most of the time talking to George.

—

The men got shipped out to Eindhoven and you weren’t far behind, you were constantly behind them setting up aid stations and the amount of soldiers that came through with missing limbs or crying out for their mother was enough to make you sick. You pushed on, fixated on the thought that the war would be over by Christmas, you knew it wasn’t true but you just wanted to believe in something.

You didn’t get many breaks, there was always a soldier that needed attending to. This is what you had signed up for, you knew what you were getting into, but nothing could have prepared you for this.

It got even worse when the troops got put in Bastogne.

—

The cold was enough to kill, you wrapped your arms around yourself to fight of the cold as best you could. You only had a thin cardigan to keep you warm, the men on the line had to sleep outside with no winter clothing so you counted yourself lucky.

The nurses set up a small aid station on the edge of the forest where they would keep men temporarily until they could send them into Bastogne to the main aid station in the church. You spent your time between both of them, supplies were lower than they had ever been, you hated when medics would show up asking for supplies and you had nothing to give them.

More men were coming in than you could keep track of, blood and guts spilling out of them. Your hands were permanently stained red but you kept your emotions in check, the soldiers under your care needed someone to take care of them.

Occasionally men would be sent up to the town to get a hot meal and get them off the line for a while, you saw their faces turn pale when they saw the aid stations overflowing with soldiers who may have been their friends.

“Need any help?” a voice asked from behind you, you turned around to see George standing behind you. He looked different,he had grown a beard and looked dirty as hell but you could tell it was him.

“George, what are you doing here?” you cocked your head.

“The XO sent me out here for the night to check up on Buck, get some food whilst I’m out here. Spotted you and I thought I’d say hi. So, hi,” he smiled.

You gave a genuine smile, something which had become rare these days. “Hi. I didn’t know Buck was here?”

George nodded, “Bill and Toye got their legs blown off, he snapped after that so they said he had trench foot to get him off the line.”

There were so many coming through with missing limbs and cases of trench foot that it was no surprise that you had missed the men you had once known, “Oh well, I hope your friends get better soon,” you offered him a comforting smile.

He nodded, “Me, too. So, can I help you with anything?”

You nodded and brought him through to a separate room, “Help me clean these bandages,” you said as you dropped old used bandages into a vat of boiling water. Renee had done this only this morning there was still bandages needing to be cleaned.

George washed the bandages with you and began talking after a few minutes to block out the noises of the men in the other room crying out in pain, he didn’t talk about much but you enjoyed listening to his voice whilst he was there. “Thanks for your help,” you said as you laid out the bandages to dry, they were still stained red but it was as clean as they would get after multiple use.

“Need anything else?” he asked.

You shook your head kindly, “No, I’ll be fine, go get some hot food.”

—

The germans bombed Bastogne. You had managed to get out just in time but the rest hadn’t been so lucky, practically all the men you had been keeping alive for the past few weeks were dead. Renee was dead.

You now worked exclusively in the aid station closer to the forest, it was colder but you hardly noticed, you were numb to it all. You had seen so much death and destruction that you barely flinched when a soldier came up with a particularly gruesome injury.

“Got any bandages?” a soft voice sounded and you looked up to see George there holding one hand in the other.

“What’s wrong?” you walked over and grabbed his hand seeing a deep cut on the palm of his hand.

“Shrapnel hit, Doc didn’t have any bandages so I got sent out here. Give’s me an hour off the line,” he shrugged.

You nodded, pulling him gently along with you to where your limited supplies were kept, you ripped off a piece of fabric and began to bandage it around his hand whilst he watched you work. “How you holding up?” you asked, noting the distant look in his eyes.

“Okay,” he gave you a small, forced smile. “What about you?”

“Better than you, probably,” you shrugged, you heard the constant barrages and you were thankful you were never on the front lines like the soldiers who passed through your aid station. You had finished bandaging his hand but you continued to hold it, both of your hands were cold to the touch but it felt warming to be holding his hand. “Be careful out there, okay?” You both knew there wasn’t much he could do to actually keep safe.

George nodded anyway, “You know me, careful is my middle name,” he joked and a smile spread across your face.

Time passed much too quickly whilst you and George idly chatted and tried to forget the war going on around you, “I should head back,” he noted, realising how much time had really passed.

You were sad to see him go but finally dropped his hand and he gave you a reassuring smile before he began to head back, “George,” you called after him. He turned around and you pulled him into an unexpected hug which he returned after a stunned second, “I mean it, be careful,” your voice muffled in his shoulder.

George nodded and squeezed you tighter, he let you go and then made his way back to the front line.

—

Landsberg was the most gut wrenching thing you had seen this whole war. You, along with all the other nurses and medic they could find, got orders to come and help the people in the camp. What you saw made you sick to your stomach, people walked around the camp that they had been kept in but they were skin and bone. Their skin was ashen, their eyes sunken and their clothes hung off their bodies.

Everywhere you looked there was a pile of dead burning bodies, some stumbled out to hug the soldiers who were liberating the camp and even more were still inside the smoking huts. You swallowed down the bile and began checking them over, malnourished was an understatement coupled with various other lung infections and types of diseases. There was a small crowd of them sitting and lying on the floor around you who you had already checked out, more joined but it was only a small percentage of the vast amount of people kept in the camp.

Apparently this wasn’t the only camp, there was one for women a few miles away and even more scattered across the country, this wasn’t even the worst of them. “How are they?” you looked up and saw George looking down at the victims with a grimace, he looked different to the last time you saw him. He was clean shaven once again with clean OD’s but it was him all the same and you took comfort in his presence.

“Bad,” you sighed, listening to a man’s faint heart beat with your stethoscope, “Each of them are malnourished and they all have some kind of infection or other,” you relayed. You nodded at the man and directed him to sit down amongst the others you had already seen to.

“Anything I can do to help?” he felt useless, the men who had been kept prisoner kept coming up to him and hugging him whilst sobbing but he was hardly doing anything to help them.

You bit your lip, there wasn’t even much that you could do to help them, you could only check them over. “Round up some more of them for me to check, I think there’s more people in the huts who may be in worse condition than the lot out here.”

George nodded, watching you work for a second. Your presence was calming for the men, he could tell, they let you check their health and would stop wailing practically the second you started looking them over. He began to herd the men who walked past in your direction, noticing the growing crowd of them by your side.

When you had to leave the camp and leave the men locked inside your heart broke, you knew it was what was best because otherwise they would over eat and die but it pained you to do so. You felt sorry for the man who had to deliver the news.

You were back in town now, you had hopped off the jeep and you stood aimlessly in the town as the images of the camp played over and over in your mind. A heavy hand on your shoulder snapped you out of it, George’s brown eyes looking into yours and then he pulled you into a tight hug. You let yourself sink into it, taking the comfort for all it was. He whispered comforting words in your ear until you felt better and you slowly pulled away from each other, “Are you gonna be okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you whispered, your eyes still glassy with tears but you didn’t let them fall, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

George nodded, unconvinced but let the subject drop. “Why don’t we go get a drink, eh?” he put his arm over your shoulders and together you walked through the town in search of a hard drink.

—

Easy company and the rest of the 506th had become an occupation force which meant there was minimal injuries. The aid station was mainly the men who had been injured before hand still waiting to be shipped out and men who had gotten into a few scrapes or had a nasty hangover.

Which meant that you had a lot of spare time on your hands, the view was incredible to say the least. Whatever time you could was spent outside admiring the view of the hills and the lake, most of which was spent with George lying by your side and cracking jokes. You had become close with George, something past friendship but just before something else. There was nothing holding you back from taking that final leap but nothing pushing you forward, and with the news regarding the airborne’s impending fate to join the forces in the Pacific it didn’t seem like the best of times.

“What are you gonna do after the war?” you asked idly as you and George lazed about on the grass, neither of you mentioning that you might not live to see after the war if you dropped into Japan.

“Go home, see my family, get an ordinary job,” George listed, “You?”

You shrugged, “No idea, not nursing, that’s for damn sure.”

George chuckled, “Aren’t you gonna see your parents?”

You nodded, “I suppose, but that’s about it. I’ve got no plans, nothing to go back to, the future is an open door.”

“You could come to Rhode Island.”

“What!” you looked over at him incredulously.

George looked down at the grass, his confidence somewhat subsides, “You could come to Rhode Island,” he repeated, “Meet my folks, there’s plenty of jobs to go around.”

“Are you serious?” you squinted at him.

“For once, yes,” he looked up at you, “It’s just a suggestion but if you haven’t figured it out, I kind of like you. It’d be nice to have you stick around after the war.”

You thought it over for a moment, it didn’t like that bad an idea, “Alright. I’ll go to Rhode Island.”

George’s face split out into a wide grin, “Great!” he exclaimed, “You won’t regret it.”

“I’m sure,” you smiled.

—

The first thing George did after he found out they weren’t jumping into the Pacific was find you, you were exiting the aid station when he spotted you. You were grinning so he suspected you had already heard the news.

You noticed George heading over and you waved to him, unable to contain your joy, “Did you hear?” you asked as he approached, “The war’s–” you were cut off by him capturing your lips in a kiss, it only took a moment for you to respond and sink into it. Your bodies fit together like you had been made for each other, you hands threaded in his hair and his came around your waist.

Pulling away breathless you panted softly, “What was that for?”

“Nothing stopping me now, war’s over,” George grinned, kissing you again quickly.


End file.
